


From A Certain Perspective: The Civvie

by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, This is just me playing with words, honestly I needed a place to draft dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: A collection of scenes from the Civvie as told from Wolffe's perspective... this likely won't make much sense if you have not read that story, however, if you want some angsty Wolffe stories I highly recommend
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	1. The Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all 
> 
> So sometimes I write scenes for fics from the clone's perspective in order to build up the emotion for myself, so I decided to just post some of those drafts for y'all 
> 
> As always please let me know what you think and if there is anything you would want to see from a different perspective, please let me know

Mentally, I was completely checked out, the events of the previous hours taking any reserved energy I had. I thought back to watching as Civvie destroyed the meeting minutes, the pure power behind her little stunt still amazing me. She was the hero of the day without question. I just hoped she lived long enough to get the recognition for it that she so deserved. I sighed, unconsciously as I looked over at Civvie, her head resting on Sinker’s shoulder. 

Seeing Ventress again had thrown me off, my own feelings and memories flooding back to me in a painful stream. My missing eye twitched slightly as the memory of the sheer amount of pain I had been in on Khorm overwhelmed me. I had never told anyone, but it had felt as if every nerve in my body was ablaze as I laid there, blinded and shaking, 

At that moment, the only thing that has kept me grounded had been the sound of Civvie’s voice as she tried to help me. Hearing her sharp intake of breath in that moment had forced me to focus and realize that she was already incredibly important to me. 

As I watched her, Civvie’s own small scar, so similar to my own, caught the light. Sinker had his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, as the chill of the room caused her small form to shake. She looked helpless curled against my brother, making me want to reach out and pull her to me, where at least I knew she was safe from any potential harm. 

Sinker shot me a look, knowing exactly what I was thinking without me having to say a single word. He loved her like a sister and knew that they would likely hurt her to try and get the information we had found. Silently, I hoped they would not stoop that low. I would break and tell them myself before I let them lay a single finger on her. 

Sinker and I quickly exchanged words, both of us knowing that we had a major issue on our hands. We had a room full of captured officers and a civilian. The Separatists had landed a gold mine of information with little effort. My shoulder was screaming in pain as I sat there, the blaster  
“Grab the girl,” Ventress’ voice echoed around the room. I turned from Civvie and Sinker for a moment, allowing the horror of the situation sink in. The assassin only appeared to have eyes for the small woman as she was threatening  
“If you’re going to look at me like that, at least buy me dinner first.” I nearly groaned at how bold my Civvie was.  
“My dear, that fire of yours will be extinguished long before I am done with you."

As Ventress entered the room, I began to feel panic growing in my chest. Without thinking I lunged between her and the assassin. My own fear of the assassin was momentarily put on hold as I attempted to shield my Civvie from her. The woman held her lightsaber in my face as I shoved between the two, every ounce of my rage seeping into my expression.

As suddenly as I was between Civvie and Ventress, I was flying across the room, my armor doing little to pillow the blast. I groaned as I was strapped to the wall, my injury sending a shock through my entire body. Around me my brothers were rounded up and secured, leaving only my Civvie standing alone facing the woman who had already taken so much from me. 

“She’s a civilian,” Sinker snarled beside me, his eyes as wild as my own likely were. Without thinking I flexed against the bonds, attempting to snap against the binders. Civvie looked incredibly small beside the assassin, her recent brush with death weighing heavily upon me. She was already weak and she was about to face off against someone who had killed people with far more training.

As the last of my brothers were chained to the wall, the assassin moved closer to her, the very edge of her red saber traced the newly healed scar across her eye. Her lips quivered as the woman worked, as she obviously attempted to hold in her pain. Sinker hissed in a breath next to me, using his feet to crawl slightly up the wall before pushing off ans causing a small crack in his bonds. I began mimicking him, noting that the metal warped slightly against my legs as I attempted to use my weight to break the hold. 

I did not process what they were saying, only that each passing second was one closer to Ventress hurting her. Despite my horror, I found I could not look away from Civvie as she mouthed off to the woman. Blindly, I thrashed, watching in horror as the assassin swung her sabers directly at Civvie’s head. 

As Civvie rose, I noted she was clawing at her neck, realizing a moment too late that Ventress was using the Force to choke her. Her mouth fell open, a look of panic overtaking her usually calm face. Over the assassin’s shoulder Civvie and I locked eyes. She shook her head softly at me as I struggled further. As her body was slammed onto the metal floor, I managed to break one of my footholds. 

In horror, I watched as she was slammed once again onto the metal table in the center of the room, chains snaking their way across her body without the assistance of a hand. 

“Oh now we’re onto the kinky stuff,” she smirked. The men laughed cautiously, recognizing that she was trying so hard to be brave. My Civvie still looked so small despite the tremendous strength she was showing. 

Something inside of me broke as I watched her. Suddenly, I knew that I would kill ventress myself for this. She would suffer more than the combined pain of both Civvie and myself. 

I made eye contact with her for a moment, her gentle gaze making me all the more determined to save her. As I looked, tears began to well in her eyes, momentarily allowing me to see the true panic she was experiencing. I closed off my own face, not wanting her to experience my own fear coupled with my own.

Seeing the tears made me realize that I never wanted to see her cry again, especially not by my own actions. 

We had barely parted gazes when she let out a shriek which tore through me, her body convulsing horrifically against the chains holding her to the surface. 

I shouted her name, my voice cracking. I was not calling for Civvie, I was calling for her, trying desperately to pull the love of my life from whatever nightmare she was being dragged into. Beside me the men all began shouting, attempting to break the Sith’s concentration as our training had taught us. 

For small moments throughout the next three hours, Civvie would come through for a moment, her strength allowing her a momentary break from the assault of the assassin. In those moments, her voice would crack as she gasped for breath, before she would scream again. 

The shrieks began to meld together. One moment she would be calling for help, the next begging for a place to sleep. All of her worst memories tearing her apart.

“What are you doing to her,” I snarled at the Assassin. “Can;t you see that she doesn’t know what the transmission s-” My voice was cut off by an invisible Force. I struggled harder, feeling the weakened metal slowly break away from the wall. 

To my absolute horror, she began calling my name, terrified shrieks tearing through every fiber of my being

“Wolffe.”

“Which one of you is Wolffe,” Ventress snarled, eyeing us against the wall.

“I am,” Sinker snapped. 

“Me,” Recs responded. 

“I am,” I snarled, glaring at the assassin. 

“Help me, Wolffe,” Civvie sobbe. From Ventress’ wrist there was a soft chime. 

“You’re not real,” Civvie sobbed. "Stop, you're not real." Ventress whirled from the room, our restraints falling open as the door slammed behind her. In a moment I was on my feet, throwing myself at Civvie, Sinker close at my heels. 

Gently, I pulled her into a sitting position, gently shaking her as she came back to herself. Sinker moved to block her from the door. Her face was incredibly pale, sweat making her appear as though she was feverish. Slowly, she opened her glazed and swollen eyes, her form shaking 

"Can you hear me," I asked, attempting to keep my tone as neutral as possible. She nodded softly, her shoulder’s slumping. I pulled her to my side, turning to face the door.

"What happened," she asked. Mentally I cringed, not wishing to tell her the horrors of the day. More than anything I wished I could have shielded her from this.


	2. 79's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested here is the 79's scene as told by Wolffe! 
> 
> Any other suggestions?

Walking out of CIvvie’s quarters, I was furious. I had been planning on asking her to spend leave with me when she informed me of SInker’s plans. Without thinking I punched at the wall decide the door to the Bantha Bro’s barracks. I was going to kill Sinker for putting this ridiculous idea in her head. 

As I walked, I thought over the time since they had announced our leave. I thought about how sad and lost Civvie had seemed and the way she almost appeared to deflate whenever someone mentioned Coruscant and spending some time there. She had looked so sad when I had told her about the leave that I had almost cancelled it for the entire unit. 

Pushing my ridiculous response from my head, I slammed into SInker’s barracks, turning on the light despite the fact I knew every single man in that room had just come off of their rotation. 

“Commander,” Sinker groaned, rolling off of his bunk in surprise. “Wha-“

‘Where are you taking my Coordinator during leave,” I snarled at the man.

“The usual haunts,” he answered clearly confused. “Proabbly 79’s-“

“Who’s idea was it to invite Civvie on a week long bar crawl,” I snapped at my disoriented brother. Above him both Comet and Boost sat up in their respective bunks, looking suitably concerned by my presence in their absolutely disgusting space. 

“I overheard her talking to the General about alternative assignment she could take while we’re planetside,” Sinker grumbled sitting up. “I felt bad that the rest of us would be having fun while she was stuck all alone in some hotel or something.”

“So you thought taking her on a week long bender with you was a good idea,” I snarled, my voice dropping in such a manner, the rest of the barracks began to rise, taking notice of their CO getting chewed out. For his part, Sinker appeared completely unphased. 

“She’ll be fine,” he grumbled back at me. “Better than any of the alternatives.” I glared at him for another moment, enraged at the insinuation that him dragging her to bars was more safe than spending a week with me in a nice hotel.

I found myself momentarily jealous of the easy relationship between my Civvie and Sinker. The two had bonded immediately upon her arrival, a fact which irritated me to no end. 

“If she so much as has a scratch on her the next time I see her, I will personally throw all three of you out of the airlock,” I snarled, turning on my heel. I did not hear Sinker’s response as I slammed the door behind me. 

The next morning, I took my time exiting to the speeder bay. I was no longer looking forward to my leave, having reached out to Athena to ease my own boredom. As I slowly pulled the pieces of my dress uniform out of my closet I thought back to the look on Civvie’s face when she had told me about her plans. She had seemed so excited at the idea of having something to do. Momentarily, I felt guilty that I had taken that joy from her. 

As I reached the door of the ship, I noticed Sinker and Civvie talking animatedly on line for a speeder into the cantina district. As I watched he hugged her tightly to his side, gesturing widely into the distance. I felt my blood run cold with rage when I realized something I had been missing in my blind attraction to the woman. 

Sinker was in love it her. 

Irritated, I stored off of the platform and made my way towards the pickups line where I knew the ridiculous reporter would be waiting for me. I barely noticed as Athena waved me towards her, until she was fully wrapping herself around me.

“I missed you Wolffe-y,” she purred at em, causing me to recoil slightly from her. I hated the way my name sounded when she spoke. As I pulled back, I found my eyes seeking out Civvie, smiling slightly despite myself at the idea that maybe she would change her mind and I could abandon my plans. As I looked towards her, my small grin faltered, noticing she was watching me intently. 

Looking at her, I saw emotions I could never even begin to comprehend spread across her face. She pressed her lips together tightly before turning back to Sinker. Over the crowd I barely made out the melody of her laugh, as she joked with my once best friend. Mentally, I thought of ways to fix his little crush as Athena and I made our way to my hotel. 

The moment the door closed behind me, the woman was on top of me, pressing her lips to my own and wrapping her legs around my waist. For a moment, I allowed myself to get lost in the feeling of her body pressed so closely to my own. Athena, gripped at my shoulders as I pushed my way further into the room. Depositing her on the bed I pulled back for a moment before remembering I needed to send out the safety briefing. Cursing, I pulled myself fully away from Athena, dialing up my comm link, as I held a single finger up towards her. 

“Before you all set out to do whatever it is you all do when we’re planetside,” I snapped into the comm, silently pleased to have a moment to clear my head before I did something I may potentially regret by the evening. “I have your safety briefing. First things first, do not get arrested by the Corouscant Guard, Commander Fox and I do not get along and I am not retrieving you on my time off.” 

From the bed Athena smiled at me, momentarily distracting me from what I was doing. I shot her a look briefly, subtly shaking my head. The bimbo simply smiled back, seemingly amused at how serious I was being

“Second, if you do get arrested, find a brother to save you, if you are not on the ship when we leave there will be consequences. Third, do not change the population of this planet in any way, no addition, subtraction, and for the love of all that is good in the universe, no multiplication. Finally, if you run out of money, do not and I repeat do not, do anything illegal. You are representatives of your unit and by extension its chain of command. If you make me look bad I will have Auxiliary Commander Civ personally throw you out of the airlock for ruining her hard work on improving the reputation of this command.”

As I ended the call, I smiled slightly, knowing Civvie would like the subtle compliment to her work. She had done nothing but amazing work since she had arrived with us, and although I constantly fought her, I found that I respected her greatly. 

“Wolffe-y,” Athena called to me. “Who is Auxiliary Commander Civ, I hope you aren’t seeing another woman when you’re away-“

“She’s my Coordinator,” I snapped at the woman turning from the wall to face her. “Nothing you need to worry about.” Athena smirked at this, reaching out for me. I shook my head, the thoughts of Civvie running the mood Athena had set in the room. 

“Well, what do you want to do tonight,” the woman asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as I came to sit beside her. I shrugged. “We can go to the bars to celebrate another successful run with the 104th.” I nodded absently at her, resigning myself to her company for the night. 

“Let’s start at 79’s and see where the night takes us,” I said softly, mentally hoping to see Civvie there. I wanted to make sure the boys were actually taking care of her. 

When we arrived at the bar, only the bartender was there, working to prepare for the night. She smiled at us as I took my seat, handing me my usual. I nodded once at her as Athena ordered her drink. For a moment, I watched at the bartender began preparing shot glasses, her steady hands making such work look easy. 

“Wolffe-y,” Athena whined at me. “You keep watching the bar like you’re waiting for someone.”

“Just habit,” I attempted to shrug off her observation. “Got used to watching everything over the past few months.”

“Apparently, something distracted you,” she muttered, in what I assumed she believed to be a seductive manner. Her finger gently traced the very edge of my scar, which I so often forgot even existed now that I had grown accustomed to the cybernetic. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand, squeeing just hand enough that she gasped.

“Do not touch that,” I snarled. “I lost my eye saving the single most important person in my entire Battalion, not because I was not paying attention.” Athena nodded once, sinking back in her seat as I settled in to watch the ever growing crowd.

I heard rather than saw Sinker and the boys arrive with Civvie. Their howling caused me to smile slightly into my drink, hiding my chuckle. 

“They’re animated tonight,” Athena tried to pull me into conversation once again. I nodded at her, absently, training my neck slightly to try and catch sight of Civvie. 

“They deserve it,” I responded. As I spoke, I caught sight of her, clad entirely in tight black clothing. Immediately, I downed the rest of my drink, waiving over the bartender for another. “Double this time.” 

Sinker was twirling her around the dance floor as the second drink was placed down in front of me. Realizing that I was glaring, I turned to face Athena, realizing I had been ruder to her than was normal. The woman appeared pleased at the sudden attention, launching into a convoluted story about some of the other reporters she worked with. As she spoke, I watched Civvie through my cybernetic, watching as she danced and laughed and howled with my brother. 

As the song ended, the two split. I decided to give her a moment of privacy, turning back to the woman before me. As she rambled, she leaned in closer to me, her lips tracing along the edge of my jaw towards my ear. The proximity caused me to pause for a moment, wondering what Civvie would think if she saw it. 

My question was answered as my eyes flashed across the bar towards her once again. A clone in 501st blue was leaning against the bar next to her, as she looked at me and Athena. As I watched, Civvie scowled before turning the full force of her smile on the poor clone. I found myself nearly amused as the man looked stunned, the attention obviously catching him slightly off guard. 

For the rest of the night, I watched my Civvie dance with the clone. The two of them having fun. Every time he dared to touch her, I felt myself ball my fists tightly by my sides. Athena gave up on me after about an hour, her irritation slowly growing as I watched Civvie.

“Who’s the barracks bunny,” the woman snapped at me. Her blunt accusation pulled me from my daze.

“What did you just call her,” I snarled. Athena did not waver, instead grabbing my face and forcing me to face her fully. 

“You’ve ben watching the same little-“

“The next word out of your moth better be hero,” I snarled. “That woman is the reason I am alive-“

“So she’s the ‘important’ person who cost you your eye,” Athena snapped back. “All you clones are the same-“

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I-“

“A dime a dozen,” she interrupted me. Across the bar, I noticed the clone was leading Civvie away again and I rose, knowing that I was not going to let my Civvie go home with another clone. Athena grabbed my arm. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“To take care of the woman you just rudely insulted,” I snarled.

“If you go after her, then we’re done,” Athena snapped at me. I shrugged. 

“Bold of you to assume there is anything to end,” I tossed back over my shoulder. Without looking back at Athena, I all but ran across the bar towards where I had last seen her, noting that the men around me parted quickly as I approached. 

“You have three seconds to take your hands off of her before I take them off of you,” I snarled. The clone took a step back, holding his hands up to show me he was no longer toughing her. The moment she was let t without support, Civvie began to slump forward. Without thinking, I grabbed her, pulling her tightly to my side, using my size to all but shield her from the clone who had likely been trying to take her home with him. Civvie gently slapped my arm as I tucked her to my side, clearly irritated I had interrupted whatever it was she had been up to.

“Wollfe, whaddya think you’re doing,” she slurred at me. Mentally, I began to think back to the sheer number of times I had heard her shout with the boys. She swayed next to me as I rolled my eyes back in concentration.

“I could ask the both of you the same thing,” I snapped at her, growing worried as I realized she had drank far more than was safe for her. 

“Just keeping the lady company since her friends abandoned her,” the clone winked over at my Civvie. I faltered for a moment, realizing I may have overstepped before remembering that I truly did not care. 

“Civ, who is supposed to be with you?” I was beginning to panic as I realized she had no idea what was going on anymore. 

‘Wolffe,” I cringed slightly hearing my name shouted across the bar. Rex appeared before me looking as though he had been hitting the bottle for days “Why are you terrorizing Fives?”

“He was all over one of my men,” I snarled, noticing Civvie was slowly sinker deeper into my side. 

“Women,” she slurred up at me. Fives laughed at this, causing me to turn my glare upon him. I was going to kill him before the night was up if he did not watch his step. My Civvie stumbled again, causing me to turn to face her again. She could barely keep her eyes open. 

“I’m going to be finding my men that abandoned her,” I said slowly, deciding to defuse the situation and take her for help. As I lead her away from the men, she waved back at Fives, much to my irritation. I began pulling her along beside me, mindful of the looks of my brothers. Pointedly, I looked straight ahead as I pulled her from the bar, feeling rather than seeing the glare of Athena on the side of my face as I removed Civvie from the bar. 

“Don't you need to take your date home,” Civvie asked me, her tone tight with anger. I paused for a moment before deciding it was just easier to tell her the truth. I rolled my eyes as I answered, knowing it would open another set of issues for me.

“Broke up with her,” I snapped, attempting to keep it brief. 

“Aw, why,” her voice rose ridiculously as she spoke and.I watched in amusement as she turned to wave at the woman I was sure was glaring at us. I attempted to hide my amusement by snapping down at her. 

“Don’t worry about it. Who are you staying with this week?”

‘Don’t pretend you don’t know, I know you threatened then,” she snapped. I paused at this, before remembering that she and Sinker were quite obviously involved to some degree. Momentarily, I forgot that I had watched him leave with another woman, the jealousy overtaking me in a blind rage. 

“Yeah and look how much that did for me,” I snapped as we stepped outside. The cool air cleared my head after a moment. 

Sinker was the one who left her there, I reminded myself. No boyfriend would do that to the woman he loved. 

“Why do you care,” she slurred, falling into me again. I ignored her, not wanting to start that conversation up. 

“Civ, how much did you drink?”

“No idea,” she turned her brightest smile onto me as she had done to the clone in the bar. I paused completely enthralled as I looked into her sparkling eyes. 

“You have a nice face, did you know that?” Her comment caused me to falter for a moment.

“Nowhere near as beautiful as yours,” I grumbled in Mando’a before addressing her again in common tongue. “I need you to lean against this wall, can you do that for me?” 

She nodded once, blatantly checking me out as I worked my comm link and attempted to find a speeder to take her somewhere far from the bar. When I finally reached Sinker, I was furious, watching as my poor Civvie attempted to hold herself up. As I watched, she shook in the cool breeze and I fought the urge to pull her into my arms. 

She was drunk, I did not need to be the man who inadvertently caused her any harm. I had just saved her from harm after all. After arguing with Sinker, I took a moment to collect myself, knowing that I needed to address her calmly. She was not at fault here, Sinker should have been keeping a better eye on her. 

“Civ, have you ever gone drinking before?” Momentarily, I realized that I had never actually bothered to figure out how old she was, or if she had proper identification. 

“Nah,I’on even think I’m ol’enough” she slurred. For a moment, I began to panic, realizing that I had a drunk, potentially illegal, woman barely standing an an alley. Thinking back to my safety brief, I realized that I was potentially breaking all of the rules. I needed to get her somewhere safe, quickly. I tugged at my hair for a moment, realizing that I truly was in trouble. 

“Fine, I’m gonna take you back to my room with me,” I offered her, forcing all of my patience into my voice. “Can you walk?” She nodded once, her eyes flashing again in the bright lights of the street. She slowly pulled herself off of the wall, smiling triumphantly, before bending as the waist and heaving. 

“That’s it,” I muttered, rubbing her back gently. “Just let it out.” 

I continued rubbing her back as we loaded into the speeder, chatting lightly with her as we approached my hotel. The proximity of her caused me to feel as though my entire side was electric. Something about being able to hold her close to me made me feel better than I ever had. 

She attempted to argue with me as we arrived at the hotel, clearly beginning to sober up from her episode. Instead of allowing her to cause a scene, I threw her over my shoulder. In an attempt to remain respectful, I attempted to look away from the soft curve of her ass where it rested on my shoulder. 

“Put me down,” she shrieked slapping at my back. I laughed slightly to myself, purposely jostling her as I walked. Civvie groaned, stilling against my back. 

“Just enjoy the ride,” I attempted to stifle my laugher as I bounced her along the path. I felt incredibly light as I realized that I was finally alone with Civvie. I became lost in the idea of her spending the rest of the week with me, getting to know me as more than just the asshole who yelled at her on the Bridge.

As I walked, I felt her begin to trace patterns across my back, the motion making me melt slightly. It amazed me how kind and gentle she was despite the fact that she had been through so much. A small part of me wanted to protect her for the rest of my life. 

I pushed the idea from my mind, promising myself I would explore such an idea in the privacy of my quarters after leave. This week would be about getting to know her, maybe even becoming friends with her, not planning a future together. 

“Wolffe-y, I didn’t know you were so strong.” I paused at the nickname, which had so irritated me when Athena had used it. I was not a child, I did not need a cute little name.

However, when Civvie said it, I felt warm inside, as though she was a fire and I was the poor ice she had been lit next to.  
“Civ, if you ever call me that again-“ I faltered for a moment, realizing that I could not finish the sentence out loud. 

If she ever called me that again, I would undoubtedly fall in love with her.


End file.
